


Al

by missy3307



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fictional, Human interface, Narrative, Technology, al - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: I saw a prompt on tumblr:You believe that there is a super Al watching over Earth. For a good part of your adult life you have been speaking to it though CCTV cameras. One day it replies...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it out! ^^ Hope you like it!

I always had a feeling I was being watched. People thought I was crazy for trying to talk to this “dumb feeling,” until one day. I was sitting at my computer trying to write a short story for my writing class. I started talking to the myself, trying to figure out a topic to write about. Then, I heard a male voice coming from my computer. That was new, it looked like it was coming from my CCTV camera statistics. I opened up the program to fix the issue, but I didn’t expect to see a human interface staring back at me. The figure waved and I just about fell out of my chair. 

 

“Don’t worry, Missy, I am Al.” The interface explained. I sat there, confused.

 

“C-can you see me?”

 

“Yes, and you look very lovely today.” Wait, was this Al flirting with you?

 

I decided it wouldn’t hurt to talk to Al for a while. It could help cure my writer’s block. I sat there, talking with Al until my sister came into my little apartment. She was confused about who I was talking to. I showed her the interface but all she said was, “Missy, the only thing on the screen is us and the apartment. Who is this Al?”


End file.
